Love & Faith
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: "Jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau harus mempercayainya. Cinta dan kepercayaan itu saling terkait. Seiring sejalan dan tak bisa dipisahkan." Itulah petuah Molly Weasley di resepsi pernikahan Hermione dan Ron Weasley, dua tahun silam. Apa jadinya jika Hermione melupakan nasihat ibu mertuanya itu? Prahara dan kesalahpahaman rumah tangga jawabannya. SPECIAL FOR SALTY BISCUITS.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley.

**Rating:** T

* * *

"_Bloody Hell!_ Bekal makanan apa ini?!"

Ronald Bilius Weasley, pegawai baru Departemen Misteri Kementerian Sihir Inggris memandang ngeri rantang susun empat yang terpentang lebar di depannya.

Alih-alih menu makan siang favoritnya (pai daging dan pastel isi ayam panggang), kotak makan alumunium itu malah menampilkan sejumlah masakan dan kue merah muda. Makanan yang dari wangi semerbaknya bisa dipastikan terbuat dari campuran berbagai macam semak mawar.

"Apa kau sedang belajar resep baru, Hermione?" Ron bertanya ragu-ragu, melirik istrinya yang sibuk menumis. Desisan aroma mawar berpadu rempah-rempah menyergap hidung panjangnya, membuat pria bermata sebiru langit itu terbatuk-batuk lantang.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menjajal menu serba mawar," Hermione mengedikkan bahu, mematikan kompor dengan jentikan tongkat sihirnya. Meletakkan tumisan kuncup mawar di mangkuk porselen, Hermione menghampiri suaminya yang melongo kebingungan.

"Menu serba mawar? Semuanya?" gerung Ron syok, berdoa ketakutannya tak menjadi nyata. Sayangnya, harapannya tak terkabul sebab begitu tutup tudung saji dibuka, hamparan masakan berbau mawar menari-nari di pupil matanya.

"Iya. Semuanya," balas Hermione kalem, menepuk bantalan bangku di dekatnya, mendesak suaminya untuk segera duduk dan menyantap sarapannya.

Menghela napas berat, Ron menghempaskan bokongnya di kursi. Berdecak tak berdaya, pria berambut secerah percikan api itu memelototi deretan makanan manis nan wangi yang berjejer rapi. Tumpukan masakan menyengat yang jelas-jelas tak sesuai dengan selera dan keinginannya.

"Aku ini karnivora, Hermione. Rasanya tidak nendang kalau tak melahap makanan berbahan dasar daging," gerutu Ron kecewa, mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung garpunya di piring saji.

Ketukan gelisahnya terhenti saat mata coklat kayu manis istrinya mendelik galak, mengisyaratkan ketetapan mutlak yang tak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Kalau tak mau, jangan dimakan. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika kau kelaparan!" omel Hermione sewot, menyendokkan nasi mawar ke dalam mulutnya.

Tak menggubris erangan tertahan suaminya, mantan pejabat Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir itu melanjutkan suapannya. Sesekali, tangan kirinya membolak-balik lembaran harian _Daily Prophet_, menekuri kolom bisnis dan skandal politik terkini.

Sadar dirinya tak punya alternatif lain, Ron akhirnya mengalah. Berdoa perutnya tidak memberontak dan muntah di tempat, Ron menelan bulat-bulat seporsi roti lapis selai mawar.

Meringis muram di sela-sela kunyahan, Ron menganalisis kembali makna di balik semua gelagat tak normal istri yang dinikahinya dua tahun silam itu.

Beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Hermione sukses bertransfigurasi menjadi pribadi yang sulit dimengerti. Selain sering ngambek tanpa sebab, wanita berambut megar itu mendadak terobsesi pada segala sesuatu berbau mawar.

Sejak terpikat pada bunga cantik berbatang penuh duri tersebut, banyak perubahan mengejutkan dilakoni bekas Juara Umum Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts itu.

Selain merehabilitasi dekorasi, Hermione juga menanam puluhan semak mawar impor di pekarangan. Gerumbul mawar kelas satu yang biaya pemeliharaannya saja bisa memangkas setengah gaji Ron di Kementerian Sihir.

Meski pendapatannya terkuras dan mebel kesayangannya bersalin rupa menjadi motif mawar, Ron tak banyak mengoceh.

Personel Ruang Otak Departemen Misteri itu juga tetap bersabar saat istrinya menaburkan ratusan kelopak mawar di atas ranjang mereka. Kelopak harum yang terkadang membuat punggungnya lengket dan bentol-bentol di pagi hari.

Mengendus lengannya yang berbau mawar (efek dari perintah berendam sejam di air mawar), Ron mengeluh dalam hati. Tampaknya, dari hari ke hari, obsesi Hermione semakin tak terkendali.

Lihat saja tragedi pagi ini.

Selain mewajibkannya mandi di sulingan sari mawar, Hermione juga menuntutnya menghabiskan aneka kuliner bunga mawar. Camilan semerbak yang membuat nafsu makannya yang melegenda ciut tak bersisa.

Menguatkan diri, Ron menandaskan gigitan terakhir roti selai mawarnya. Yah, jika bukan karena cintanya yang tak terbatas, ia tak akan sudi menerima penderitaan tak terperi seperti ini.

Jika bukan karena hasrat menyenangkan istrinya, ia tak akan mau mandi berendam air mawar atau menyantap boga serba mawar. Makanan yang dalam waktu sepersekian detik efektif memicu makar ganas di lambungnya.

Mengawasi Hermione yang sibuk menyeruput jus mawar, Ron menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sel-sel otaknya berputar deras, berkonsentrasi meramu jurus sakti yang bisa ditempuh untuk memulihkan keseimbangan hidupnya.

Seharusnya, demi kesejahteraan rumah tangga plus keselamatan organ dalamnya, ia wajib mempertanyakan keanehan istrinya itu.

Kejanggalan yang mencuat sejak tiga bulan lalu.

Atau tepatnya sejak dirinya pindah dari Departemen Auror ke Departemen Misteri.

Tercenung suram, Ron merenungkan deretan praduga yang berseliweran di benaknya. Prediksi mengerikan yang semakin lama dipikirkan membuat hatinya menyusut seperti dihantam Mantra Reducio.

Mungkinkah Hermione bertingkah aneh karena tak suka dengan karier anyarnya di Departemen Misteri?

Departemen super rahasia yang tak menawarkan keuntungan materi berlebih meskipun beban tugasnya jauh lebih misterius dari Departemen manapun di Kementerian Sihir Inggris?

Mungkinkah Hermione melakukan pemberontakan berbahaya ini karena membenci keputusannya mundur dari legiun pembasmi penyihir hitam paling mentereng se-Eropa?

Menggeleng lemah, Ron berjuang menjernihkan pikirannya. Menekan dahi dengan ibu jari, putra keenam keluarga Weasley itu mengenang kembali reaksi yang diperlihatkan Hermione sewaktu mengetahui kabar pengunduran dirinya dari Departemen Auror.

Saat itu, Hermione tidak mengatakan apapun selain tersenyum lebar. Seringai puas yang menandakan kalau wanita bertubuh kecil itu menyetujui tindakan yang ditempuhnya.

Selain itu, bukankah sejak dulu Hermione sering membujuknya untuk mencopot emblem Auror?

Bukankah sejak awal menikah Hermione rutin merayunya untuk putar haluan ke instansi lain yang tak membahayakan nyawa?

Sampai sekarang pun Ron masih mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan belahan jiwanya itu. Kalimat yang intinya berkisar pada malapetaka yang bakal dihadapi jika ia terus berkiprah di lembaga anti teror bereputasi tinggi tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika kau cacat saat berdinas? Bagaimana jika kau gugur saat bertugas di negara antah berantah?" begitulah jeritan kelam Hermione sewaktu membaca kabar kenaikan jabatan yang diterimanya.

Promosi bergengsi yang mewajibkannya bersemayam temporer di negara terkacau Afrika Tengah, Republik Chad. Daratan gurun yang dijuluki Jantung Mati Afrika karena tingkat kematian penduduknya yang terlalu tinggi.

Sewaktu mendengar keberatan Hermione, Ron sempat terombang-ambing dalam dilema.

Di satu sisi, ia ingin membahagiakan Hermione, satu-satunya wanita yang dikasihinya. Tapi, di pihak lain ia bermimpi menaiki tampuk pimpinan tertinggi Departemen Auror. Jabatan empuk yang hanya bisa diraih oleh Auror-Auror terkemuka yang rela ditempatkan di zona paling berbahaya sedunia.

Kegalauan Ron kian berlipat tatkala orangtua dan keluarganya mendukung promosi posisinya. Kenaikan amanat yang cuma bisa dijatuhkan pada Auror yang dipandang potensial di masa depan.

Kakak nomor tiganya, Percy Ignatius Weasley bahkan menggaransi kalau nasib Ron bakal secemerlang sobat baiknya, Harry James Potter yang kian berkibar pasca beroperasi di pulau paling menyeramkan sedunia, Pulau Poveglia.

Memang, semenjak menyelesaikan dinasnya di pulau berhantu yang sering dijadikan kandang rahasia penyihir hitam itu, Harry diberi kehormatan menghuni pos penting di salah satu negara mungil terkaya Eropa, Kepangeranan Andorra.

Bagi laki-laki normal, iming-iming reputasi plus pangkat tinggi pasti sulit ditolak. Namun, tak demikian halnya dengan Ron. Sebagai seorang pria yang sangat mencintai istrinya, Ron memilih hengkang. Mundur teratur dari peluang emas yang mungkin tak akan pernah terulang di era mendatang.

Selepas menanggalkan jubah Auror, Ron melayangkan surat lamaran ke berbagai Departemen di Kementerian Sihir Inggris. Tak butuh waktu lama, Departemen Misteri merekrutnya sebagai salah satu karyawan baru mereka.

Berdasarkan pertimbangan masa lalu, Ron ditempatkan di Ruang Otak. Bilik berisi bermacam-macam sel otak yang pernah diserbunya sewaktu membantu Harry dan Laskar Dumbledore memecahkan persoalan Bola Ramalan.

Tadinya, dengan berbakti di Departemen Misteri, Ron memprediksi problematika kariernya sudah selesai. Nyatanya, mata pencaharian terkininya itu malah memunculkan nestapa baru.

Tindak-tanduk abnormal istrinya yang melebihi ambang batas kewajaran.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau kerjakan sehari-hari di kantor?" pertanyaan ingin tahu Hermione memecahkan selubung lamunan Ron.

Melipat surat kabar yang tuntas dibacanya, Hermione mencermati paras berbintik-bintik suaminya. Manik coklat gelapnya menyorot menyelidik, memancarkan niat teguh untuk mendapatkan data yang dibutuhkannya.

Melenguh pelan, Ron merapikan dasi polkadotnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Selain obsesi gila pada mawar, ini dia kebiasaan baru Hermione yang tak disukainya.

Mempertanyakan kiprah dan kinerjanya.

Oke, Ron tahu bahwa sebagai istri Hermione berhak mengorek informasi tentang pekerjaannya. Dan sebagai suami, Ron sudah sepantasnya dengan senang hati membeberkan semua hal yang ingin diketahui istrinya itu.

Sayangnya, keleluasaan itu tak bisa didapatkan sebab semua fungsionaris Departemen Misteri terikat kontrak untuk tak mendiskusikan apalagi membocorkan semua hal yang mereka lakukan pada pihak luar.

Tanpa terkecuali.

Termasuk pada anak dan istri.

"Aku dilarang membahas hal itu, Hermione. Itulah alasannya mengapa kami disebut sebagai _Unspeakable_ alias Tak Terkatakan," kelit Ron, menapakkan tangan ke meja sebelum berdiri tegak.

"Ayolah, Ron. Masak kau tak mau memberi tahu sedikit saja," bujuk Hermione mengiba, mengelus-elus jemari kekar suaminya. Di saat kepala merah Ron menggeleng tegas, bibir Hermione mencibir. Ungkapan kekesalan pun tersembur dari mulut pedasnya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau. Pergi sana!" usir Hermione, mengagetkan Ron yang hendak mencium pelipisnya.

Pura-pura memelototi rumpun mawar yang bergoyang-goyang di taman, Hermione berupaya menyembunyikan kejengkelan dan kesedihan yang meracuni benaknya.

Ekspresi sedih Hermione mengirimkan tusukan perih di sukma Ron. Sejujurnya, ia paling tak suka melihat istrinya gundah gulana dan bermuram durja seperti itu.

Namun, apa mau dikata, semenjak membubuhkan kontrak kerja, ia sudah terpasung dalam Sumpah Tak Terlanggar. Terkunci dalam janji sihir yang diberlakukan bagi setiap awak Departemen Misteri.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," bisik Ron lembut, mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya yang beraroma vanila. Memejamkan mata, Ron menggosok-gosokkan pipinya di surai mekar istrinya. Menuangkan rasa cinta tak terkiranya melalui gerakan sederhana tersebut.

"Habiskan teh mawarmu dulu!" itulah perintah yang dilontarkan Hermione saat suaminya membungkukkan tubuhnya. Nada sarkasme di ultimatum itu memaksa Ron mengurungkan niatnya mencium kelopak bibir istrinya.

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, Ron mengangkat cangkir dan menghabiskan semua isinya dalam sekejap. Mengelap sudut mulut dengan lengan kemeja, Ron menelan rasa manis sepat yang melekat di indra pengecapnya.

"Sampai nanti, Hermione," Ron menjawil pipi cemberut istrinya. Menyambar tas kerja plus rantang makan siangnya, Ron melangkah gontai menuju pintu.

Tepat di ambang pintu, Ron menengok dari balik pundak. Mata biru langitnya tanpa henti mengawasi sosok istrinya yang merengut masam. Berharap bisa melumerkan kekakuan istrinya melalui pancaran sinar memujanya.

Di saat Hermione terus bergeming, Ron menghembuskan napas kalah. Seiring setiap helaan napas, pundak tegapnya merosot menyerah.

Menutup pintu rumah kecil mereka dengan debam rendah, Ron perlahan-lahan menuruni undakan tangga. Melaju tanpa nafsu menuju toilet umum di Whitehall. Jaringan transportasi yang nantinya akan mengantarkannya ke area kerjanya di Kementerian Sihir Inggris.

Lembaga ternama yang tak disangka-sangka akan menyeretnya dalam kesalahpahaman rumah tangga.

* * *

Mengusap-usap perutnya dengan penuh kelembutan, Hermione menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

Menahan diri untuk tak mencak-mencak seperti penyihir sakit jiwa, Hermione melantunkan koleksi lagu bayi yang dihafalnya. Nada merdu yang akan terus didendangkannya selama enam bulan ke depan.

Membuka jendela dan menyibak helaian kerai bambu, Hermione membiarkan angin pagi memasuki kediamannya. Pelan tapi pasti, desahan bayu yang membelai pipinya meredam partikel kejengkelannya. Kemarahan terpendam yang muncul gara-gara sikap dingin suaminya.

Ya, Hermione tak habis pikir mengapa sampai detik ini Ron tak jua memahami arti di balik perubahan sikapnya.

Apa suaminya yang bersaudara banyak itu tak tahu gejala-gejala wanita ngidam?

Apa suaminya itu tak paham kalau sebagai wanita dirinya butuh perhatian berlebihan?

Butuh ucapan kasih sayang dan cinta yang jauh lebih mendalam?

Menempatkan piring bersih di rak tempat meniriskan pecah belah, Hermione menggerutu panjang pendek. Iris coklatnya terpancang pada lambaian helaian kelopak mawar yang ditanamnya.

Mawar-mawar bermutu super yang setiap hari dipetik untuk menghiasi seisi rumah atau diolah menjadi berbagai menu makanan. Masakan yang meskipun diproduksi secara susah-payah tetap tak bisa meningkatkan gairah dan respon positif suaminya.

Baiklah, baiklah, Hermione tahu kalau sebagai lelaki, Ron terbilang tidak romantis. Suaminya itu kaku dan tak piawai berkata-kata maupun beradegan mesra layaknya pujangga.

Tapi, setidaknya Hermione berharap teman hidupnya itu tak seapatis sekarang.

Tidak cuek bebek atau acuh tak acuh seperti sekarang.

Lihat saja aksi bebal Ron barusan.

Hanya gara-gara tersinggung disuruh mereguk teh mawar ketimbang kopi tubruk favoritnya, suaminya itu pergi tanpa mencium bibirnya. Berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepotong kalimat 'aku mencintaimu.'

Kalimat yang ingin sekali didengar Hermione berulang-ulang kali.

"Ya Tuhan, Roon! Apa susahnya sih mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu!?" geram Hermione sebal, melepas apron bermotif kerang yang dikenakannya.

Mendudukkan tubuh letihnya di sofa berlapis brokat, tepat di sebelah kucing gembulnya, Crookshanks yang mendengkur pulas, Hermione menyalakan televisi layar datarnya. Jemarinya dengan lincah memencet tombol _remote_, mencari-cari acara yang bisa mengikis kepenatan hatinya.

Apesnya, program layar kaca pagi itu hanya berputar-putar seputar acara gosip selebritis. Tayangan ghibah tak bermutu yang berpotensi meledakkan ubun-ubunnya yang memanas.

Mematikan televisi dengan kecepatan mengagumkan, Hermione memilah-milah rencananya hari ini. Biasanya, seusai membersihkan rumah dan memandikan Crookshanks, Hermione menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan berbelanja ataupun berbincang-bincang bersama kawan-kawan terdekatnya.

Sayangnya, di saat-saat genting seperti ini, sesi mengobrol tatap muka malah tak bisa dilakoninya.

Adik ipar sekaligus sobat perempuan terdekatnya, Ginny Potter tengah mendekam di vila Kepangeranan Andorra, mengikuti jejak suaminya yang menjabat di sana. Dengan kesibukan mengasuh putra pertamanya, James Sirius Potter, Ginny pasti menolak jika diminta datang ke kediamannya sekarang juga.

Luna Lovegood Scamander lain lagi.

Sejak dua bulan lalu, alumnus asrama Ravenclaw itu belum pulang dari ekspedisi petualangannya di Indonesia. Bersama-sama suaminya, ahli fauna sihir, Rolf Scamander, Luna menjelajahi Pulau Sulawesi untuk meneliti Burung Maleo, satwa endemik Sulawesi yang tersohor dengan sikap anti poligaminya.

Satu-satunya solusi tersisa cuma Hannah Abbot Longbottom. Tapi, di jam-jam sibuk seperti ini, istri Profesor Herbologi Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom itu pasti tengah berkutet mengurusi pengunjung kedai minum Leaky Cauldron miliknya.

Tatkala Hermione tengah menimbang-nimbang opsi menghubungi orangtuanya yang merantau ke Australia, telepon genggamnya berdering nyaring.

Dari nada panggil khususnya (lagu _Count On Me_ milik Bruno Mars), Hermione langsung tahu bahwa penelepon di ujung sana tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat laki-laki terbaiknya di dunia, Harry Potter.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, suara riang Harry yang amat dirindukannya bergaung di ujung telepon. Selain menanyakan kabar, Harry juga memberitahukan bahwa sepanjang hari ini ia ada di London, mengurus keperluan perizinan pembelian properti di Kepangeranan Andorra.

Hermione yang memang membutuhkan teman bicara langsung menggondol kesempatan tersebut. Berjanji untuk menemui Harry di Markas Besar Auror di lantai dua Kementerian Sihir Inggris, Hermione meninggalkan rumahnya dengan hati lapang.

Sama sekali tak menduga kalau perjalanannya ke lembaga ternama itu bakal menyeretnya dalam kesalahpahaman rumah tangga.

* * *

Setelah melewati prosedur keamanan plus berkicau ngalor-ngidul dengan beberapa pegawai Kementerian Sihir yang mengelilinginya di lift, Hermione menjejakkan tungkainya di Markas Besar Auror.

Begitu rambut belukarnya muncul, Hermione langsung disambut lusinan senyum bersahabat. Usai menyapa dan memeluk satu-persatu wajah familier yang dikenalnya, Hermione menghampiri Harry yang bersandar santai di tepian meja.

Merentangkan kedua tangannya, Harry merengkuh hangat sobat perempuan sekaligus kakak iparnya itu. Puas melampiaskan rindu, Harry memandu Hermione menuju restoran langganan mereka yang terletak di Atrium lantai delapan.

Waktu makan siang yang sudah berlalu setengah jam lalu membuat gerai bernuansa kuning sampanye itu sepi pengunjung.

Hanya ada tiga pasangan paruh baya yang bercengkrama di sudut utara. Denting percakapan mereka berhembus sayup-sayup, bersaing dengan musik tradisonal yang mengalir dari pengeras suara.

Melambai ramah pada pelayan bercelemek yang tersipu-sipu menatapnya, Harry menggeret Hermione ke meja kosong di pojok ruangan. Meja yang sewaktu Hermione masih aktif di Kementerian Sihir sering dipakai sebagai lokasi gaul mereka.

Membuka-buka lembaran buku menu, Harry mempersilahkan Hermione memborong semua camilan yang dikehendakinya. Didorong rasa ngidam, Hermione memesan seloyang bolu mawar. Order ganjil yang dibalas Harry dengan gelak teredam.

"Kalau tahu cara mengolahnya, mawar itu enak dan bergizi, Harry," timpal Hermione tak mau kalah, tanpa sungkan mencomot gulungan bolu kedua.

"Waktu hamil dulu, nafsu makan Ginny juga sangat besar," celetukan iseng Harry mengejutkan Hermione yang tengah menjilati lelehan saus mawar di jemarinya. Tersenyum simpul, Harry menelengkan kepala jabriknya, mengamati profil Hermione lekat-lekat.

Sepintas lalu, tak ada perubahan berarti di diri Hermione. Seperti biasa, pahlawan wanita Perang Besar Hogwarts itu tampak mempesona dalam balutan gaun terusan bermotif batik. Busana elegan buatan tangan yang tetap tak bisa menyamarkan perubahan kecil di sekitar perut dan lingkar pinggangnya.

"Kau juga lebih berisi ketimbang terakhir kali kita bertemu," tukas Harry, mengedip jail sewaktu semburat merah muda merambati pipi kakak iparnya. Rona malu-malu yang menyatakan kalau kecurigaannya benar adanya.

"Selamat atas kehamilanmu, Hermione. Kau pasti menjadi ibu manis yang baik hati."

Merona, Hermione mengembangkan senyum sumringahnya. Seringai cerianya memudar sewaktu fakta pahit menyambar kesadarannya. Realita yang membuat tempurung kepalanya berdenyut-denyut tak terhingga.

_Demi udel bodong Voldemort! Harry yang cuma teman biasa saja menyadari kehamilanku. Bisa-bisanya suamiku sendiri tak menyadarinya?_ batin Hermione menggerung protes, mempertanyakan kebekuan Ron yang menjadi-jadi.

Tingkah acuh tak acuh yang terkadang membuat Hermione mengira Ron sudah tak mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Apa yang merisaukanmu, Hermione?" Harry rupanya menangkap pergolakan emosi sahabatnya itu. Menangkup jemari Hermione yang lengket ketumpahan saus, penyihir bermata hijau cemerlang itu mendesak Hermione untuk menggelontorkan unek-uneknya.

Seperti bendungan terbuka sumbatnya, Hermione tanpa tedeng aling-aling meluapkan kejengkelannya. Berbicara cepat di antara deru napas, Hermione mengeluhkan aksi bisu Ron setiap kali aktivitasnya di Departemen Misteri diutak-atik.

"Ron itu _Unspeakable_, Hermione. Jadi, wajar saja jika dia tak bisa memberitahu kronologis pekerjaannya," Harry mengobok-obok sirup pandannya, mencoba menenangkan Hermione yang mendengus-dengus gusar di hadapannya.

"Tapi, aku istrinya. Bukan orang lain," desis Hermione sinis, meremas-remas tisu menjadi serpihan kecil. Tak menunggu Harry melontarkan sanggahan, Hermione melanjutkan curahan hatinya. Menggembar-gemborkan ketidakromantisan Ron yang menjengkelkan.

Lagi-lagi, Harry hanya tertawa ringan menanggapi omelannya. Menepuk-nepuk kepalan tangan Hermione, Harry menasehati teman perempuannya itu untuk menerima Ron apa adanya.

"Dari dulu kau sudah tahu kalau Ron bukan tipikal romantis. Kalau kau ingin suami puitis, seharusnya kau menikahi si Casanova Italia, Blaise Zabini," sahut Harry sabar, menyeringai tipis tatkala bibir Hermione mengerucut ke depan.

"Aku tidak mencintai berandalan tengik seperti Zabini," balas Hermione tak mau kalah, menelan potongan terakhir bolu mawarnya.

Di saat topeng tenang Harry tak jua memudar, Hermione melancarkan repetan baru. Menyebut Ron sebagai suami tak berbudi karena tak menyadari sindrom ngidam dan kehamilannya.

"Seharusnya Ron tahu kalau hal berbau mawar itu bawaan si jabang bayi. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau istrinya tengah hamil muda," seru Hermione senewen, menyedot limun mawarnya sampai tuntas tak bersisa.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahunya. Ron itu bukan cenayang yang bisa membaca pikiran," tegur Harry bijak, menyesap perlahan sirup pandannya. Meletakkan cangkir di tatakan, Harry mengingatkan Hermione tentang kelemahan Ron yang kurang peka akan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Tak ada salahnya memberitahu kehamilanmu, Hermione. Jangan biarkan salah paham ini berlanjut," saran Harry, melahap puding lalatnya dengan penuh minat.

Sebal melihat dukungan Harry pada Ron, Hermione menggerigiti sedotan plastiknya. Berniat menambah pasokan minuman, Hermione melambaikan tangan ke arah pelayan. Acungan jarinya turun mendadak saat pintu restoran berderak terbuka, memperlihatkan dua wajah cerah yang amat dikenalnya.

Ron Weasley dan Lavender Brown...

Amarah merajai diri Hermione saat pasangan tak tahu malu itu bergelung cekikikan di kursi tengah ruangan. Menggeser posisinya ke sudut supaya leluasa memata-matai, Hermione menggigit bibir tatkala Lavender menyandarkan sanggul ikalnya di bahu suaminya.

Jika tak mengingat keselamatan janin di perutnya, Hermione mungkin sudah mempreteli dan menguliti surai Lavender. Jika tak memikirkan kesehatan bayinya, Hermione mungkin sudah mengamputasi dan memutilasi suaminya dengan tangan kosong.

"Sabar, Hermione. Sabar. Bisa jadi mereka kebetulan bertemu di sini," ratap Harry menenteramkan, mengernyit saat hawa panas berhembus dari lubang hidung Hermione.

"Kebetulan yang mesraaaa sekali," rutuk Hermione bengis, tanpa ampun mengunyah sedotan plastiknya hingga somplak.

Meskipun meja Ron dan Lavender terletak di tengah ruangan dan tak memungkinkan untuk bermesum-mesum ria, Hermione tetap tak bisa mengenyahkan ancaman perselingkuhan yang meneror batinnya.

Bagaimana bisa ia tetap tenang di saat serangga penggoda seperti Lavender menggelendoti suaminya?

Bagaimana bisa ia tetap berpikir bijak di saat suaminya menanggapi rajukan memuakkan itu dengan antusiasme serupa?

"Kau harus percaya pada Ron. Ron mungkin idiot tapi dia tak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Dia belum segegar otak itu," desak Harry pantang menyerah, meringis samar tatkala rambut bergelombang Hermione meretih tersengat listrik emosi.

Memelintir pisau mentega hingga bengkok sembilan puluh derajat, Hermione mencoba meresapi wejangan Harry.

Ya, Harry benar...

Demi kebaikan umat, terutama kemaslahatan pengunjung restoran yang tak butuh adegan berdarah-darah, ia tak boleh terburu-buru menghunjamkan kapak perang.

Bisa jadi reuni tersebut memang cuma kebetulan semata. Cuma pertemuan tak disengaja yang tidak perlu dipermasalahkan.

Celakanya, di saat keyakinan Hermione menebal, Lavender melakukan gerakan tak disangka-sangka. Menyuapi Ron dengan kemanjaan menjijikkan. Bibir Hermione bergetar kalut tatkala dirinya menyadari jenis makanan yang dijejalkan Lavender ke kerongkongan suaminya.

Kroket kambing cincang...

Masakan serba daging yang menjadi pertanda kalau suaminya itu tak menyukai menu serba mawar yang diraciknya. Masakan legit manis yang terlahir dari rasa ngidam dan bawaan jabang bayinya.

Bahkan, ditilik dari kerakusan Ron menyantap kroket keparat itu, Hermione berani bertaruh kalau suaminya itu sudah membuang bekal makan siangnya di bilik toilet umum.

Derai gelak genit Lavender mencacah habis stok kesabaran Hermione. Sudut matanya memanas menahan tangis saat kuku runcing Lavender mengusap dagu Ron yang berlumuran serpihan daging.

Dagu tanpa janggut yang sampai detik ini sanggup membuat Hermione jatuh bertekuk lutut...

Dihela kecemburuan akut, Hermione berderap menyambangi sejoli yang asyik berhaha-hihi itu. Tuli terhadap erangan peringatan Harry, Hermione menoyor batok kepala Lavender yang rebah di bahu suaminya.

Terkesiap, Lavender membelalakkan mata belonya sewaktu menyadari siapa penyihir sinting yang berani mengemplang kepalanya.

Di sampingnya, Ron tak kalah menganga. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup dalam gerakan ritmis. Mengingatkan Hermione akan ikan mas koki gemuk yang sering dijadikan camilan sore hari Crookshanks.

"Hermioneee?! Kolor Merlin! Kejutan yang menyenangkan!" pekik Lavender antusias, mencermati keseluruhan penampilan bekas teman sekamarnya di Hogwarts itu dengan atensi berlebihan.

Tak sadar dengan ketegangan mendidih yang mengepul di udara, Lavender merangkulkan lengannya di punggung Ron. Bibir montoknya mendecih sebal saat bekas pacar remajanya itu menepis rengkuhannya.

Mengepalkan tinju masif, Hermione memelototi Lavender dari atas ke bawah. Diam-diam mengagumi penampilan rivalnya yang super duper menakjubkan.

Berselimutkan atasan _halter_ warna plum, lekuk tubuh Lavender yang dirancang untuk dosa mematikan terekspos jelas. Keseluruhan penampilan menawan itu disempurnakan dengan tata riasnya yang sesuai dengan bentuk wajah dan warna kulitnya.

Melengos sekilas, Hermione mencoba mengikis kecemburuan yang pelan tapi pasti menggerogoti batinnya.

Oke, sejak balita ia sudah paham seratus persen kalau hidup ini tidak adil. Tapi, demi jidat jenong Voldemort, ketimpangan kali ini sangat keterlaluan.

Bagaimana bisa makhluk berotak keledai macam Lavender tumbuh menjadi wanita menakjubkan seperti ini? Tumbuh menjadi penyihir menggiurkan yang bisa membuat pemilik majalah _Playboy_, jutawan mesum Hugh Hefner meneteskan berliter-liter air liur?

_Well_, tak heran jika akhir-akhir ini Ron dingin padanya.

Sepertinya, suaminya itu sudah dihangatkan oleh mantan pacar masa remajanya. Sudah dimanjakan oleh penyihir wanita separuh manusia serigala yang di momen ini masih sempat-sempatnya menggelitiki lengan suaminya.

Harry yang sadar bakal terjadi pertumpahan darah buru-buru memanfaatkan otoritasnya sebagai petinggi Auror paling disegani.

Usai menenangkan para pelayan yang mencium potensi kerusuhan, Harry mendesak pengunjung yang tersisa untuk segera angkat kaki dari lokasi pertempuran.

"Tapi, kami ingin menonton dengan mata kepala sendiri," salah satu penyihir berpipi kempot ngotot mengelem pantat teposnya di kursi restoran. Pasangannya, penyihir wanita bergigi patah-patah menyeringai mengiyakan, menampakkan sisa-sisa sirih yang melekat di gusi hitamnya.

Mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga kusut, Harry merepet gundah. Tadinya, ia tak mau memakai cara kekerasan, apalagi pada sepasang manula yang memakai lencana Tamu di mantel rombeng mereka.

Tapi, di situasi riskan seperti sekarang ini, ia harus bertindak cepat. Menyingkirkan saksi mata sekaligus memastikan keselamatan nyawa dan karier Ron di Departemen Misteri.

"Mobilicorpus!"

Menghunuskan tongkat sihirnya, Harry dengan mudah mengangkat dan melempar sepasang jompo ngeyel itu keluar ruangan. Meredam sumpah serapah kotor mereka dengan sabetan tongkat sihirnya, Harry mengunci pintu dan jendela restoran dengan Mantra Segel.

"Apa kami harus memanggil sekuriti, Sir?" Manajer Restoran, pria buncit berkepala plontos menguik panik. Kepalanya yang semulus landasan pesawat tempur berkilat tersiram cucuran keringat. Sesekali, jemari kapalannya yang dihiasi cincin akik memijat-mijat hidung bengkaknya.

Tersenyum menghibur, Harry menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Di momen rentan seperti sekarang, menghubungi petugas keamanan justru bakal memperburuk suasana.

Reputasi Ron yang memang tak terlalu bagus (gara-gara pengunduran diri mendadaknya dari Departemen Auror) bakal rusak dalam sekejap jika keributan ini diketahui para petinggi. Tak hanya nama baik, karier Ron di Departemen Misteri juga terancam mandek jika skandal salah paham ini didengar pimpinannya.

"Tidak perlu menelepon satpam! Biar masalah sepele ini saya tangani," tegas Harry, mengusir seluruh punggawa restoran untuk berlindung di posisi masing-masing.

Memandangi punggung gempal si Manajer Restoran yang melipir terbirit-birit ke bawah meja kasir, Harry mengencangkan pegangan tongkat sihirnya.

Bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk, Harry menyelinap memasuki arena perselisihan.

Pertikaian yang jika tak ditangani secara bijak bisa menghancurkan keutuhan rumah tangga dua sahabat terbaiknya di dunia...

* * *

Dunia Ron jungkir balik tak beraturan tatkala Hermione muncul mendadak di hadapannya. Keterkejutan membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata, hanya diam seribu bahasa saat Lavender dan istrinya saling bertegur sapa dalam aura penuh bahaya.

Mengumpat pelan, Ron menyesali keputusan sembrononya menyetujui ajakan Lavender untuk bersantai sejenak di restoran sebelum melanjutkan penelitian.

Seandainya saja ia menolak usulan itu, pasti kesalahpahaman ini tak akan terjadi. Seandainya saja ia menangkis gagasan leyeh-leyeh di kafetaria, pasti istrinya tak akan menderita seperti sekarang ini.

Ya, dari pose siap tempur Hermione saja Ron sudah tahu kalau pasangan hidupnya itu memendam kecemburuan menahun.

Dari air muka terhina di wajahnya saja Ron tahu kalau istrinya itu beranggapan keliru mengenai keakrabannya dengan Lavender.

Saat ini, Hermione pasti menduga dirinya berselingkuh dengan Lavender. Berkencan kembali dengan bekas kekasihnya di Hogwarts. Mantan pacar pertama yang sialnya menjadi klien perdananya di Ruang Otak Departemen Misteri.

Sejak empat pekan lalu, bos besar Departemen Misteri memang menugaskannya untuk meneliti dan membedah Lavender yang sering disusupi makhluk gaib.

Sesungguhnya, fenomena kesurupan seperti itu bukan hal aneh di komunitas penyihir. Tapi, kasus Lavender menjadi luar biasa sebab wanita darah murni yang selamat dari gigitan manusia serigala, Fenrir Greyback di Perang Besar Hogwarts itu sering dihinggapi roh-roh penyihir besar purbakala seperti Morgan Le Fay, murid penyihir legendaris Inggris, Merlin.

Tak hanya disusupi roh penyihir, Lavender juga kerap kerasukan sosok penyihir yang selama ini cuma dianggap mitos seperti Cassandra dan Circe, dewi Yunani keturunan Dewa Matahari, Helios.

Bertopang pada sejarah masa lalu, pimpinan tertinggi Departemen Misteri menugaskan Ron untuk menginvestigasi Lavender. Selain jejak rekam sejarah, Lavender juga hanya bersedia diteliti oleh seseorang yang dikenalnya. Seseorang yang pernah dekat dengannya seperti Ronald Weasley.

Ron sendiri langsung menyatakan keberatannya begitu menerima penugasan tersebut. Ia memang tak lagi mencintai Lavender sehingga tak takut jatuh kembali ke dalam pesonanya. Keberatannya itu lebih difokuskan pada perasaan Hermione jika istrinya itu mengetahui proyek terbarunya di Ruang Otak.

Namun, status pegawai baru membuat Ron tak punya banyak pilihan. Terbelenggu ikatan sumpah untuk mematuhi semua instruksi, Ron dengan berat hati mengemban amanat tersebut.

Di awal-awal riset, Ron sedikit rikuh menghadapi bekas pacarnya itu. Tapi, bukan Lavender namanya jika tak bisa melelehkan kebekuan di antara mereka. Baik dulu dan sekarang, Lavender tetaplah perempuan supel yang gampang bergaul. Ia juga enak diajak bicara, sering tertawa dan gemar bercanda.

Meski dirinya mulai akrab dengan Lavender, Ron merasa tak pernah mendua. Biar bagaimanapun, penguasa hatinya cuma istrinya seorang. Status Lavender di matanya cuma teman biasa. Ibaratnya seperti Harry di mata Hermione.

Jika tak terjepit dalam sumpah para _Unspeakable_, Ron pasti sudah menceritakan tentang proyek baru dan pertemuannya kembali dengan Lavender. Tapi, gembok sumpah itu memborgol mulutnya. Membuatnya tak bisa meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang membentang di antara mereka.

"Apa kabarmu, Hermione? Sepertinya, menjadi ibu rumah tangga cocok untukmu," cetus Lavender usil, menyilangkan kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu hak tinggi. Mata jelinya menjelajah leluasa sebelum terpusat di sekitar area perut dan lingkar pinggang Hermione.

Melipat lengan di bawah dada, Hermione mendongak angkuh. Hermione tahu, Lavender sengaja membicarakan hal tersebut untuk mengintimidasinya. Untuk mengejeknya bahwa keputusannya hengkang dari Kementerian Sihir demi menjadi ibu rumah tangga keliru adanya.

"Aku bahagia menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Bisa menyediakan semua keperluan suamiku secara sempurna," tukas Hermione, menekankan nada kepemilikan di kata 'suamiku'.

Tergelak halus, Lavender mengerling Harry yang menyelip di antara Hermione dan dirinya. Mengangguk simpatik, anggukan yang dibalas dingin oleh Harry, Lavender melanjutkan celotehan kurang ajarnya.

"Hmm, tak heran kau gemukan sekarang. Overdosis menyantap aneka mawar impor rupanya."

Mata Hermione memicing segaris mendengar respon tak disangka-sangka itu. Oh, sepertinya hubungan Ron dan Lavender sudah sangat lekat sampai-sampai suaminya itu tak segan-segan berbagi info mengenai hobi barunya menanam dan mengolah menu serba mawar.

"Hermione-" Ron terbungkam saat istrinya mendesis keras, menikamkan tatapan bermakna diam-Ron-biar-cewek-galak-yang-bicara-di sini.

"Jangan egois begitu, Sayang. Belum tentu Won-Won suka makan masakan serba mawar bukan? Apalagi mandi berendam di sulingan mawar," Lavender terkekeh meremehkan, memandangi dan mengagumi kukunya yang dikikir apik.

Mengendalikan dorongan mentransformasi kuku Lavender menjadi tentakel cumi-cumi raksasa, Hermione menarik napas berisik. Di sisinya, Harry bergerak sedikit, menggenggam erat jemari tegangnya.

"Hei! Aku tidak keberatan melahap semak mawar. Untuk mandi, aku juga-" Ron terdiam saat manik hijau Harry berkilap di balik kacamata bulatnya. Berkomunikasi tanpa kata, Harry meminta sahabat dekatnya itu untuk bersabar menunggu sampai semua keingintahuan Hermione dipuaskan.

"Sabar ya, Won-Won. Wanita hamil memang suka ngidam yang aneh-aneh," Lavender menepuk-nepuk bahu Ron, tak sadar kalau komentarnya mengagetkan mantan pacarnya itu.

"Hamil? Merlin, Hermione..." Ron bergumam terbata-bata, tak kuasa menahan aliran kegembiraan dalam suaranya.

Akhirnya, setelah menanti dua tahun, mereka dikaruniai keturunan. Dianugerahi bayi yang menjadi bukti cinta suci di antara mereka.

Menatap memuja, Ron menghela napas lega. Rupanya, obsesi serba mawar itu merupakan sinyal ngidam yang lazim dihadapi para wanita hamil. Bukannya pemberontakan kecil-kecilan seperti yang disangkanya selama ini.

Sayangnya, kegembiraan Ron tak disadari Hermione yang dilalap angkara murka. Iklim hatinya yang sudah turun naik gara-gara hormon kehamilan memberangus semua akal sehat dan tali kekang emosinya.

"Blimey, Ron! Kau baru sadar sekarang?! Temanku saja tahu. BAHKAN MUSUHKU PUN TAHU!"

Tak terpengaruh dengan ledakan guntur, Lavender merentangkan tangan moleknya. Menengadah congkak, sahabat karib aktris top Bollywood, Parvati Patil itu berdecak merendahkan.

"Aku bukan musuhmu, Hermione. Aku ini partner kerja Won-Won. Proyek terbarunya di Departemen Misteri."

Menepak tangan ke jidat, Ron menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi anyaman rotan. Dalam hati mengutuki kebegoan Lavender yang tak bisa menyimpan rahasia.

Jika sudah begini, ibarat memakan buah simalakama namanya. Bagaimana ia bisa menetralkan benang kusut yang makin lama semakin semrawut ini tanpa membahayakan keselamatan kariernya?

"Ooooh pantas! Jadi, ini alasannya mengapa kau enggan membicarakan pekerjaanmu," Hermione menggeram dari balik sela gigi yang terkatup. Bunyi gemeletuk giginya terdengar kencang di keheningan ruangan.

Menyentak jarinya yang direngkuh Harry, Hermione menyapu matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Kesedihan tak terhingga terpancar dari berondongan kalimat yang diluncurkannya.

"Seharusnya kalian bermesraan saja di dalam Ruang Otak. Tak perlu mempermalukanku dengan berpacaran di depan umum seperti ini!"

"Hermione... kau salah paham!" Ron berteriak putus asa saat istrinya menerjang keluar, mematahkan Mantra Segel Harry dengan lantunan mantra Bombarda Maxima.

Melindungi kepala dari gelegar reruntuhan restoran, Harry beringsut mengejar Hermione. Langkahnya terhenti saat Ron mencekal sikunya, menggerung di sela-sela kepulan debu.

"Dia istriku, Harry. Biar aku yang membereskan kesalahpahaman ini," tegas Ron, menghirup oksigen dengan susah payah. Mengangguk setuju, Harry menyabetkan tongkat sihirnya, dalam sekejap menambal dinding bolong yang dibuat Hermione.

"Kau tak bisa pergi, Won-Won! Kita ada penelitian!" Lavender melengking tak terima, menggamit lengan Ron yang berlumuran abu.

Tak menghiraukan cibiran tajam Harry maupun lirikan jijik pelayan restoran, Lavender bersikeras menahan laju Ron. Mati-matian mengatakan kalau persoalan dengan Hermione tak bisa diselesaikan.

"Kau itu _Unspeakable_, Won-Won! Kau diharamkan mendiskusikan proyek kita dengannya!"

Menghentak lepas tangan Lavender, Ron mendelik galak. Alisnya terangkat membangkang, menunjukkan kalau gertakan Lavender tak ada artinya.

"Mulai detik ini, aku bukan anggota Departemen Misteri," sahut Ron lugas, mencopot pin emas tanda baktinya. Mematahkan pin itu dengan jentikan tongkat sihirnya, Ron memelototi Lavender yang menganga terpana.

"Surat resmi pengunduran diriku akan kukirim sebentar lagi," sambung Ron, tersenyum sekilas melihat acungan jempol Harry. Melepaskan jubah kepegawaiannya, Ron mencampakkan mantel prestisius itu di kursi tak berkaki.

"Kau tak bisa hengkang seenaknya, Won-Won! Kariermu bisa tamat! Pintu Kementerian Sihir akan tertutup selamanya untukmu!" Lavender meracau gila-gilaan, menotol-notolkan saputangan bersulam di mata sembabnya.

"Aku bisa hidup meskipun pintu Kementerian Sihir tertutup untukku. Tapi, aku tak bisa hidup jika pintu hati istriku tertutup untukku!" usai mengikrarkan pengakuan itu, Ron melesat menghilang. Meninggalkan tepuk tangan bersemangat pelayan restoran dan dengung bingung Lavender.

"Wah, Lav-Lav. Sepertinya kau kalah kali ini," ejek Harry sambil lalu, menepiskan remah debu yang mengotori jubah Auror-nya. Menyimpan tongkat sihirnya di saku celana, Harry berlalu setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada para pramusaji dan Manajer Restoran yang meringkuk ngumpet di samping meja kasir.

Menutup wajah dengan saputangannya, Lavender menyembunyikan senyumannya. Seringai kemenangan karena berhasil membantu menyelesaikan problematika rumah tangga mantan pacar masa remajanya.

Ya, sama seperti Ron yang tak lagi memendam hasrat padanya, Lavender juga sudah kehilangan minat pada pria yang dulu pernah didamba-dambakannya itu.

Tapi, meski tak lagi mencintai, bukan berarti ia tak bisa bercengkrama layaknya teman bukan?

Gara-gara bersenda gurau bersama di sela-sela penelitian itulah Lavender mengetahui keresahan hati rekan seasramanya di Gryffindor itu. Ron yang terbelit dalam kebimbangan kerap mengisahkan perubahan sikap istrinya. Mulai dari aksi ngambek tak beralasan sampai obsesi gila pada benda beraroma mawar.

"Hermione seakan-akan memancingku untuk meledak marah. Mungkin, dia tak lagi mencintaiku dan berharap bisa berpisah denganku," begitulah curahan hati Ron pagi ini, menyorongkan lengannya yang berbau mawar. Wangi semriwing yang meruap berkat aktivitas berendam di bak penuh bunga.

Mendengar laporan itu, Lavender meringis geli. Tampaknya, pertambahan umur tak mendewasakan Ron sepenuhnya. Dari gelagat yang diceritakan, Lavender yakin Hermione cuma terjangkit gejala ngidam. Bukan sindrom sudah tak cinta lagi seperti yang dituduhkan selama ini.

"Kalau kau tak suka pada resep serba mawar, biar kubuang rantang makan siangmu," bujuk Lavender, menahan tawa saat Ron memeluk erat-erat kotak makan siangnya. Menilik isyarat posesif itu saja, Lavender yakin seratus persen kalau mantan Kiper tim Quidditch Gryffindor itu sangat memuja istrinya.

"Siapa bilang aku tak suka? Hermione sudah susah payah memasak semua ini untukku," sembur Ron, memandangi bekal makanannya dengan sorot mendamba. Membuka tutup rantang, Ron melahap semua isinya dengan antusiasme gila-gilaan.

Merapikan sanggulnya dengan tangan, Lavender meletikkan senyum maklum. Sebagai orang luar, ia memang tak punya hak mencampuri urusan domestik sahabat dekatnya itu.

Selain tak menguntungkan secara finansial, imejnya sebagai wanita gampangan bakal semakin menguat. Citra negatif yang sampai detik ini membuatnya sulit menemukan pendamping hidup sejati.

Sendawa keras Ron yang disusul cegukan panjang meleburkan kebimbangan Lavender. Bibir Lavender menekuk lembut ketika asupan gelombang sayang mengaliri urat nadinya.

Ya, sebagai sahabat yang punya peluang dan kesempatan, ia berkewajiban mengeluarkan Ron dari jurang kesulitan.

Mungkin bantuannya kali ini tak menguntungkan baginya. Mungkin rekayasanya kali ini cuma menambah noda hitam di reputasinya.

Tapi, tak ada yang lebih menghibur hatinya selain melihat kebahagiaan orang-orang terdekatnya. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan baginya selain mengembalikan senyum rekah di wajah cerah Ron.

Selain itu, Lavender optimis manusia tak akan rugi jika menebar kebaikan. Seandainya pahalanya tak didapat sekarang, Lavender yakin ganjaran baik akan menimpanya di akhir masa.

Tepat seperti kata pepatah, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, indra penciuman manusia serigalanya mengendus kedatangan Hermione di Kementerian Sihir.

Berlagak hendak pingsan karena kelaparan, Lavender merayu Ron yang kekenyangan untuk menemaninya makan siang di restoran Atrium.

Ajakan yang pada akhirnya berujung pada penyelesaian akhir melodrama yang diinginkannya...

* * *

Tak seperti yang diinginkan sebelumnya, (mengepak barang dan menghilang secepat kilat ke Australia), Hermione malah berbaring malas di hamparan rerumputan.

Menyilangkan lengan di belakang kepala, Hermione memandang nyalang gerumbulan awan putih yang berarak di cakrawala. Sesekali, burung layang-layang terbang melintas, menambah harmonisasi bisikan angin yang mengitari pucuk-pucuk mawar.

Mendesah samar, Hermione meresapi campuran aroma yang hanyut di lubang hidungnya. Harum rerumputan, wangi putik mawar dan kelembaban humus mengapung pelan di udara.

Pelan tapi pasti, aromaterapi alami itu melumpuhkan bara kemarahan yang dipendamnya. Menumpulkan keinginan melarikan diri yang sempat menderanya.

Tadinya, Hermione memang berencana minggat ke rumah orangtuanya di Australia. Namun, gerakan sedih janin di perutnya mengubur tekad impulsif tersebut. Tampaknya, meski baru berusia dua belas minggu, buah hatinya itu memahami situasi di luar cangkang rahimnya. Memahami kegetiran hati kedua orangtuanya.

Mengusap perutnya, Hermione berbisik lembut, menenangkan janinnya yang merajuk. Bersenandung lirih, Hermione memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengkaji prahara yang melingkupinya.

Sejujurnya, dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Hermione tak percaya Ron tega mengkhianatinya.

Jika ditelisik dari pengorbanan selama ini, terlihat jelas kalau suaminya itu sangat mencintainya. Tulus memujanya dengan sepenuh jiwa.

Oke, Ron mungkin tak segombal penyair, tapi suaminya itu tergolong pria pengabdi dan berbakti.

Di urusan karier misalnya.

Bukankah selama ini Ron selalu menuruti instruksinya? Selalu mematuhi semua perintahnya yang terkadang menggelikan dan tak masuk di akal itu?

Contohnya saja kasus pengunduran diri Ron dari Departemen Auror dan tim Quidditch Chudley Cannons.

Jika Ron pensiun dini dari Departemen Auror karena Hermione tak tahan ditinggal lama, penyihir berwajah penuh bercak itu membatalkan ambisi menjadi atlet Quidditch internasional setelah Hermione mengeluhkan teror serangan koloni _groupies_.

"Fans cewek Quidditch itu fanatik dan maniak. Kau bisa besar kepala dan berpaling dariku," itulah protes yang disemburkan Hermione sewaktu Ron mengabarkan rencana transfernya ke klub elit yang berdiri sejak 1753 itu.

Usai terhenyak sejenak, seulas senyum pengertian tersungging di bibir Ron. Memainkan ikal gelombang Hermione, Ron menciumi pelipisnya, menggumamkan persetujuannya untuk angkat kaki selamanya dari lapangan Quidditch.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Hermione..." gumam Ron mantap, mencuri sejumput ciuman sebelum merobek amplop tebal berisi surat transfer senilai ratusan juta Galleon.

_Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu..._

Menyeka tetes bening di pipinya, Hermione tergugu pelan. Membuka kelopak matanya yang berat, Hermione merutuki kebodohannya karena sempat kehilangan kepercayaan pada pria yang amat dicintainya itu.

Bukankah sewaktu menikah di halaman The Burrow ia sudah berjanji untuk saling mencintai dan mempercayai?

Bukankah di malam resepsi dua tahun silam, ibu mertuanya, Molly Weasley sudah memberikan petuah berharga yang menghangatkan jiwa?

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau harus mempercayainya. Cinta dan kepercayaan itu saling terkait. Seiring sejalan dan tak bisa dipisahkan," Molly Weasley mengedip penuh arti, bersulang untuk kebahagiaan dan kedamaian pernikahannya.

_Cinta dan kepercayaan itu saling terkait. Seiring sejalan dan tak bisa dipisahkan..._

Mencabut bunga rumput yang bertebaran di dekat tangannya, Hermione merenungkan kembali wejangan ibu mertuanya itu. Sedikit demi sedikit keraguan dan kegundahannya memudar, berganti dengan kebulatan tekad saat pertanyaan dan jawaban saling terangkum di benaknya.

_Apakah aku mencintai Ron?_

"Ya..." Hermione bergumam, mengangkat jari manis dan memandangi cincin pernikahannya yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya senja.

_Apakah aku percaya pada Ron?_

"Ya..." Hermione mengecup cincin menawan yang dua tahun lalu disematkan suaminya dengan penuh kasih itu.

_Apa aku percaya Ron mencintaiku dan tak pernah mengkhianatiku?_

"Ya!" teriak Hermione tegas, mengagetkan sepasang burung layang-layang yang saling berangkulan di dahan pohon eboni.

Seiring dengan keyakinan itu, gelombang kantuk hebat menerjang Hermione. Menguap lebar, Hermione merebah nyaman, berharap bisa beristirahat sebentar sebelum bertemu Ron nanti malam.

Pertemuan yang akan diisi dengan permintaan maaf serta pernyataan rasa percaya dan cintanya.

* * *

Menjejakkan tumitnya di undakan tangga batu pipih, Ron mendobrak pintu depan. Memanggil-manggil nama istrinya, Ron melesat ke kamar, berharap ketakutan terbesarnya tak menjadi kenyataan.

Memaki dalam hati, Ron mengutuki banyaknya waktu yang terbuang sia-sia. Jika bukan karena kewajiban menjalani protokoler resmi untuk membatalkan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar yang dibuatnya, Ron pasti sudah menyusul Hermione sedetik setelah istrinya itu pergi melarikan diri.

_Bagaimana jika Hermione sudah hijrah ke Australia? _

_Bagaimana jika Hermione meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya?_

Menghalau pikiran buruk yang merundungnya, Ron menggebrak pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Deru jantung dan napas memburunya kembali ke kalkulasi normal saat matanya menangkap bayangan bola bulu jingga yang mendengkur di kasur.

Jika Crookshanks masih ngetem di kamar, itu berarti Hermione belum kabur dari rumah. Tak mungkin Hermione tega meninggalkan kucing muka gepengnya. Makhluk penyok berkaki bengkok yang setia menemaninya sejak tahun ketiga mereka di Hogwarts.

"Crookshanks, di mana Hermione?" tanya Ron setengah linglung, membuka lemari untuk memastikan semua pakaian istrinya masih ada di posisinya. Menutup kembali pintu lemari yang penuh sesak, Ron berdeham sopan menanti respon kucing gemuk berusia lanjut itu.

Menguap panjang, menggetarkan misai panjangnya, Crookshanks membuka sebelah mata kuning oranyenya. Mendelik tak sabar, Crookshanks menggoyang-goyangkan ekor sikat botolnya. Sorot matanya memancarkan makna dasar-babon-bloon-di mana-lagi-Hermione-bersemedi-kalau-bukan-di-padang -wangi.

Menggaruk-garuk tengkuk bergelambir Crookshanks, Ron menyeringai malu. Mengucapkan terima kasih yang dibalas Crookshanks dengan dengkuran mengantuk, Ron merangsek menuju padang mawar di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Sepanjang kakinya melangkah, di sela-sela repetan penyesalan karena melupakan kebiasaan istrinya mendekam di semak berbunga setiap kali ada masalah (hobi unik yang dijalani Hermione semenjak remaja), mata Ron bergulir tanpa henti. Sesekali hidung panjangnya bermanuver kembang-kempis, mencari-cari aroma tubuh istrinya di antara paduan wangi bunga berduri.

Tepat di tengah padang mawar yang mekar sempurna, Ron menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Sosok mungil istrinya yang tidur telentang, bermandikan kelopak mawar yang rontok berjatuhan disenggol angin senja.

Menatap penuh kasih, Ron merebahkan diri di samping istrinya. Pupil birunya yang secerah langit musim panas menelusuri keseluruhan profil belahan jiwanya itu. Wanita tercintanya yang tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka.

Meski masih gondok setengah mampus pada Lavender, Ron tak bisa tak berterima kasih pada mantan petinggi _fans club_-nya itu.

Jika bukan karena congor bocor Lavender, Ron mungkin tak akan sadar kalau istrinya tengah berbadan dua. Jika bukan karena mulut bawel Lavender, Ron mungkin tak akan mengerti kalau kegilaan Hermione pada mawar merupakan gejala wanita hamil muda.

Mencermati setiap detail wajah Hermione dengan kelembutan posesif, Ron memetik setangkai mawar yang merunduk ke arahnya. Menghirup sebentar, Ron menyusurkan kembang lambang cinta itu di lereng pipi istrinya.

Ujung bibir Ron tertarik ke atas saat istrinya menggeliat dan menguap kecil. Sebenarnya, Ron tak mau menginterupsi waktu tidur Hermione. Tapi, senja sudah memanggil malam dan ia tak ingin istrinya terjangkit serangan masuk angin.

Selain itu, saat ini ia dicekam kebutuhan mendasar untuk membersihkan polemik. Dibelit keinginan mengungkap tabir kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hermione. Sangat mencintaimu...  
_

Tatkala manik mata mereka terkunci, Ron mengucapkan kalimat indah itu di dalam hati. Menyalurkan emosi membaranya melalui pancaran bola matanya.

Tampaknya, koneksi cinta tanpa kata mereka meresap ke sukma istrinya. Bangkit perlahan, Hermione tersipu-sipu merona, mengerjap-ngerjapkan bulu mata mengantuknya. Tak sadar sama sekali kalau wajah setengah terpejamnya menguatkan insting protektif dan posesif suaminya hingga ke titik kulminasi tertinggi.

Merengkuh Hermione erat-erat, Ron menumpukan dagunya di ubun-ubun istrinya. Menyingkirkan kelopak mawar yang melekat di puncak kepala istrinya, Ron meratapi ketidakmampuannya mengekspresikan kalimat cinta.

Kelemahan yang seringkali meletupkan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

Semua penyesalan tersebut mengempis saat Hermione membalas dekapannya. Bersandar rapat di dadanya, jemari Hermione mengembara di belakang lehernya. Mengusap, mengelus dan memijat lembut. Mengirimkan getar kegembiraan ke sekujur tubuhnya yang mendamba.

Membingkai wajah Hermione dengan tangan kekarnya, Ron menatap mata coklat istrinya. Menyapukan bibirnya di ujung hidung Hermione, Ron memberanikan diri menjelaskan semua permasalahannya. Berharap-harap cemas semoga istrinya mau berbaik hati mendengar dan mempercayainya.

"Aku tak berselingkuh dengan Lavender. Dia cuma target penelitianku di-" penjabaran Ron terpangkas saat bibir Hermione mengunci mulutnya. Menyapukan ciuman menggetarkan, Hermione berbisik perlahan, mengipasi pori-pori Ron dengan embusan napas hangatnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Ron. Aku tahu kau tak bisa bercerita tentang Lavender karena posisimu sebagai _Unspeakable_," tukas Hermione, mengerutkan dahi saat suaminya mematri seringai konspirasi.

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari Departemen Misteri. Mulai hari ini aku bukan lagi _Unspeakable_ menyebalkan," lapor Ron sumringah, tersenyum lebar merespon keterkejutan istrinya.

"Tapi... bukankah berkarier di Kementerian Sihir merupakan salah satu obsesimu?" Hermione tersedak haru, sadar betul kalau Ron lagi-lagi mengorbankan kariernya untuk membahagiakan dirinya.

"Untuk apa menjadi pembesar Kementerian Sihir jika harus kehilanganmu. Bagiku kau lebih penting ketimbang pekerjaan manapun di dunia," jawab Ron lugas, mencium lembut dahi dan tulang alis istrinya.

Terisak tanpa suara, Hermione menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada suaminya. Bersyukur sepenuhnya mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang rela mempertaruhkan apapun untuk menyenangkannya.

"Sssh, jangan menangis, Hermione. Nanti bayi kita ikut-ikutan bersedih," bisik Ron menenangkan, menghapus air mata istrinya dengan sapuan bibirnya. Mengecup perlahan, Ron membisikkan permohonan maaf karena salah memahami kegilaan Hermione pada hal-hal berbau mawar.

"Justru aku yang harus minta maaf. Seandainya saja aku bicara jujur sedari awal, kau pasti tak akan semaput sakit perut," cetus Hermione cegukan, memandangi hamparan padang mawar di sekeliling mereka. Timbunan kembang wangi yang biaya perawatannya nyaris menyusutkan harta warisan Ron di Bank Sihir Gringotts.

"Lihat semua barisan mawar mahal ini. Mungkin setelah bayi kita lahir akan terbuang percuma," keluh Hermione, mendengus sewaktu jemari kokoh Ron mengacak-acak rambut lebatnya.

"Mawar-mawar ini tidak akan terbuang sia-sia sebab aku berencana menekuni bisnis holtikultura," Ron membelai-belai perut istrinya sebelum melanjutkan omongannya.

"Rose Weasley pasti bangga punya ayah pengusaha."

"Rose Weasley. Nama yang cantik sekali," puji Hermione, melafalkan nama calon bayinya dengan sepenuh hati. Gumaman konstannya terputus ketika Ron mengangkat dan menggendongnya di pelukan.

"Hermione Jean Weasley pasti juga bangga punya suami pengusaha," cetus Ron mantap, mengedip penuh arti saat dengusan skeptis lolos dari tenggorokan istrinya.

"Kau tak percaya, eh? Kalau begitu, biar kubuktikan dengan perbuatan," rayu Ron nakal, membisikkan perlakuan dan godaan istimewa yang akan dijalankannya di ranjang besar mereka.

Tergelak pelan menanggapi rintihan tak sabar Hermione, Ron melangkah bergegas menuju rumah mungil mereka yang menanti.

Rumah penuh mawar tempat di mana cinta dan kepercayaan mereka saling bersemi.

* * *

Enam bulan kemudian, tepat di saat kuncup pertama mawar musim semi merekah, Rose Weasley terlahir ke dunia.

Melingkar aman di gendongan ibunya, bayi berpipi seranum kelopak mawar itu mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh minat. Tumpukan kado membludak di atas meja, berbaur bersama kartu ucapan selamat dan rangkaian bunga aneka warna.

Puas mencermati kado-kado yang akan dinikmatinya nanti, mata birunya yang identik dengan ayahnya terkunci pada ratusan buket mawar yang menyesaki ruangan.

Mawar pemberian kerabat maupun gerombolan mawar-mawar kualitas ekspor ciptaan ayahnya.

Pria berambut menyala yang saat ini tengah menciumi pipi elok ibunya.

Mengulurkan kepalan tangan mungilnya, genggaman yang disambut kecupan ibunya, Rose mengerjap meneliti paras orangtuanya. Mata kecilnya tak puas-puasnya mencermati wajah orangtuanya. Wajah ayah dan bunda yang menjanjikan kehidupan penuh cinta untuknya.

Senyum Rose mengembang ketika ayah dan ibunya bergantian mengecup pipinya, membisikkan kata-kata manis di daun telinganya. Kalimat cinta dan kasih yang meninggalkan seutas seringai di ujung bibirnya.

Menguap mengantuk, Rose merengek pelan, berdeguk senang saat ibunya menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungnya. Bergelung nyaman, Rose menikmati buaian hangat ibunya.

Menutup tirai bulu matanya, Rose tertidur pulas. Percaya sepenuhnya bahwa hidupnya akan seindah arti namanya.

Percaya sepenuhnya bahwa hidupnya akan dipenuhi cahaya cinta.

Dicintai untuk selama-lamanya...

**TAMAT**


End file.
